


Fino all'alba

by DarkGreene



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGreene/pseuds/DarkGreene
Summary: Un piccolo racconto ispirato dalla canzone "Dusk till dawn".
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Fino all'alba

Sapeva che sarebbe arrivato il momento.  
Ciò che non sapeva è che non sapeva che sarebbe stato così duro.  
Una lama che lacera la carne. Gli occhi che lacrimano sangue.  
E tutto per una semplice telefonata.  
Era passato così tanto tempo che non sentiva quell’apparecchio suonare che sussultò quando lo sentì. Dopotutto non era una linea sicura per cui spesso i contatti non arrivavano mediante quello strumento.  
Sentì le parole dall’altro capo del telefono come se fossero ovattate, colpa del vino che scorreva copioso nelle vene.  
Prese l’aereo, il primo disponibile, per una volta senza preoccuparsi di utilizzare un documento falso, con le dita che tremavano ad ogni movimento.  
Durante il volo si pensò a braccia allargate come un angelo, leggero, volteggiare fra le nuvole e l’aria fresca del mattino.  
Il vento era pungente sul volto scoperto, le foglie cadevano copiose sulle strade di Madrid, le gambe così pesanti da rischiare di inciampare nel fango.  
Rispetto alla sensazione avuta poco prima si pensò cadere di nuovo, nella sottile speranza di essere riuscito a salire su almeno per un po’, si sentì disilluso.  
Arrivò fra le pareti bianche e chimiche.  
“Il Signor Berrote? Venga con me..” una signorina molto giovane, dall’aria stanca, assorta annoiata. In condizioni normali l’avrebbe assalita per il suo atteggiamento.  
Come faceva ad essere così calma in una situazione del genere?  
Come si permetteva di essere annoiata quando il suo mondo gli stava sfuggendo dalle dita ed ogni convinzione si stava frammentando al suolo, come un bicchiere che cade di mano e si infrange al suolo?  
Non fece in tempo a dire una sola parola. Rivide quel viso dopo anni.  
Solcato dal tempo e dal dolore, così come il suo.  
Sembrava calmo. Sentiva il battito regolare del suo cuore attraverso le macchine.  
Appena entrò nella stanza vi si lanciò affianco, con la brama di sentire la vita scorrere in lui senza l’ausilio di alcuna tecnologia.  
I suoi polsi erano bloccati dalle manette, sulla pelle i segni rossi di una prigionia.  
Nell’incavo delle braccia le flebo. Gli arti provati da una lunga attesa che non accennava a terminare.  
“ _..Andrès.._ ” dalla gola una voce soffocata dal pianto lo chiamò.  
Il suo dolore sarebbe dovuto terminare ben prima ma qualcosa era andato storto.  
Sapeva solo fosse stato arrestato dopo aver tentato il colpo alla Zecca. A fare il Dalì non era riuscito a ottenere né i soldi né una autodichiarata eutanasia che tutti si attendevano da lui.  
“..povero amore mio…” si guardò attorno, l’avevano lasciato da solo, addirittura la policìa che lo sorvegliava era distratta, convinta del fatto che nulla lo avrebbe svegliato.  
Approfittando della solitudine in cui erano si chinò per rievocare l’ultimo momento che avevano passato insieme sfiorandogli le labbra.  
_Yo tambìen siento que lo que hay entre tù y yo es extraordinario, ùnico, maravilloso y algo sè del amor. Me he casado cinco veces. Lo que no he dicho nunca es que con ninguna de esas mujeres he sentido algo semejante a lo que me pasa contigo._  
Era impossibile. La rabbia del momento, quando lo aveva lasciato disperato sulla colonna, riemerse come una buia melma nei suoi organi.  
“..sono qui, Andrès, ora svegliati...ti prego..” gli accarezzò la mano con il volto umido.  
Avrebbe dato tutto l’oro del mondo pur di vederlo aprire gli occhi.  
Nonostante la malattia erano passati cinque lunghi anni. Le tecnologie attuali sarebbero in grado di tenere in vita anche un cadavere, questo si ritrovò a pensare non riuscendo a fare che piccoli respiri ansiosi e frequenti.  
Si mise le dita vacillanti di una mano sulla fronte e strinse evidenziando le rughe del tempo passato. Alcune di essere erano ricordi di lui, altri della sua assenza colmata dall’alcool.  
Lo guardò e la sua espressione gli parve implorante.  
Non avrebbe voluto portare quel fardello eppure non aveva fatto problemi a farsi inserire nella sua scheda come contatto in caso di emergenza.  
Non avrebbe mai creduto che sarebbe stato chiamato per una evenienza simile.  
Lo sentì quasi sussurrare “ _..por favor Martìn.._ ” anche se era tutto nella sua testa.  
Si sentì angelo.  
Si sentì giudice.  
Si sentì boia e liberatore.  
“ _..te quiero Andrès, esto es por ti...sabes que tu me esta matando…_ ”  
Un ultimo, dolce e amaro, bacio sulle sue labbra già ghiacce.  
Uscì. Ormai la faccia era deformata dal pianto e dal dolore.  
“Dove devo firmare?” chiese tentennante all’infermiera.  
Lei gli passò un modulo, finalmente scossa dalla sua noia e dalla sua indifferenza.  
Non avrebbe voluto. Per nulla al mondo. E se ci fosse stata ancora speranza?  
Il medico, al telefono, aveva parlato chiaro.  
Se anche si fosse svegliato dal coma, evenienza improbabile dopo tre anni, non sarebbe stato in grado di muovere un solo muscolo, se non forse gli occhi, e avrebbe passato l’esistenza nell’agonia su un letto d’ospedale.  
Una goccia cadde sulla carta mentre apponeva la sua firma. Passò il foglio alla ragazza che lo lesse, annuì e lo archiviò.  
Lui la seguì con lo sguardo quando si avviò verso la sala.  
Non potè esimersi dal guardare il momento in cui il battito cardiaco divenne una linea retta.  
Con le guance solcate dal pianto. Le mani strette in pugni. Il cuore che a fatica batteva soffocato dal peso che aveva nel petto. Il respiro bloccato.  
Così, silenziosamente, morì una parte di lui.  
_Andrès, l’un per cento ora ha tutto un altro significato._  
_L’un per cento ora è ciò che rimane di me senza di te._


End file.
